Above All
by ghmarta
Summary: Si ya es duro ser del ejército, lo es más aún cuando la persona que amas también lo es, pues sabes de primera mano el peligro al que se expone cada día de su vida. AU (todos humanos) DELENA
1. Capítulo 1

**War/Romance**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Pairing: Delena**

**Advertencia: Universo alternativo, todos humanos**

**Disclamer: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW**

**Sinopsis: Si ya es duro ser del ejército, lo es más aún cuando la persona que amas también lo es, pues sabes de primera mano el peligro al que se expone cada día de su vida. **

**N/A: "Above All" (Por encima de todo) es uno de los lemas de Las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos.**

**000**

**Gracias a darknessprincess por escribir "Meet me in the Sky", fic que me inspiró para escribir este.**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_01_<p>

Un grupo de soldados poco cualificados estaban discutiendo entre ellos como si fuesen críos sobre las coordenadas de un objetivo. Era una práctica sencilla, al menos eso era lo que los superiores de ellos pensaban. No tenía que ser muy difícil crear grupos de cuatro personas y hacerles localizar objetivos y registrar los datos en la cabina de mandos de prácticas, pero estos parecían incapaces de trabajar en equipo y no se ponían de acuerdo nunca.

Y ahí esta Damon Salvatore, uno de los hombres más jóvenes en convertirse en Capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas, entrenando a una panda de mocosos que en su mayoría nunca habían volado un avión fuera de los límites del área de entrenamiento.

Él era la tercera generación de su familia en unirse al ejército, el pilotaje lo llevaba en la sangre. Se suponía que debía estar en primera línea de combate contra Nihil, ¿qué narices estaba haciendo allí?

-Damon, no te despistes –le dijo el Teniente Saltzman en un susurro, viendo que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la práctica que estaban presenciando.

"_Hablando del rey de Roma…"_ murmuró Damon internamente.

Esta era la razón por la cuál se había dejado arrastrar hacia esta locura: su gran amigo y compañero de penas, Alaric.

Parecía ayer mismo cuando este llamó a Damon para ofrecerle entrenar a lo que se suponía que sería un grupo de élite, el primero de las Fuerzas Aéreas compuesto únicamente por aviones Harrier. Había transcurrido casi un año de aquello y Damon no veía grandes progresos. La mayoría de los soldados daban risa, solo unos pocos merecían la pena realmente.

Por suerte para el joven Capitán, solo quedaban unos meses para las pruebas finales. En ellas escogerían a los diez mejores de los cincuenta que componían el grupo. A simple vista, esta elección parecería muy difícil de tomar, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, Damon cada vez tenía más claro quiénes se quedarían fuera y quiénes no.

Cuando el chico volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, vio que un grupo tenía una disputa bastante acalorada y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, soldados? –preguntó él con voz autoritaria.

-Gilbert parece querer llevar el mando, señor –le explicó Matt Donovan algo cohibido por su tono de voz y su alto cargo-. Y esto es un equipo.

-Cierto, lo es –coincidió Damon, girándose para encarar a la joven Gilbert-. ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede tomar el mando, Soldado?

-Soy la más cualificada para ello, Capitán –respondió ella muy segura de sí misma.

-Lo sé, pero si no deja que sus compañeros den su opinión, nunca aprenderán.

-Pero si lo están haciendo mal… -se quejó la chica.

A Damon se le escapó una leve sonrisa por su protesta, a la cual solo le faltaba acompañarla con pucheritos. El chico se serenó rápidamente y caminó hacia el centro de la sala para dirigirse a todos los miembros del ejército que estaban allí.

-Este es el momento para cometer errores –les dijo él con firmeza-. Ahí fuera, cuando estén en medio de un combate, quiero que sean perfeccionistas y los mejores soldados que jamás han surcado el cielo. Pero para alcanzar ese objetivo, deben formarse. Por eso estamos aquí, para formaros.

Una vez conseguido dejar claro el objetivo del entrenamiento, el Capitán les ordenó que continuasen practicando y regresó al equipo de antes.

-Gilbert, ya que se cree mejor que sus compañeros –le dijo a la chica con burla-, no le importará enseñar a su equipo a realizar la práctica, ¿verdad?

-Lo haré, Capitán.

-Y más le vale hacerlo bien, porque al finalizar la hora regresaré a ver los progresos y como uno solo del equipo falle, se pasarán todos una semana limpiando el cuartel hasta dejarlo como los chorros del oro. ¿Ha quedado claro? –preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los de la mesa.

-Sí, señor –dijeron todos el unísono.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, el joven Capitán se paseó por el resto de mesas para supervisar el trabajo de su unidad de inexpertos soldados. Tal y como había prometido, al terminar la clase regresó a la mesa de Gilbert e hizo que todos le demostrasen lo aprendido.

Por suerte para ellos, ninguno cometió ni un solo error y eso que Bonnie Bennett era bastante torpe con los números. Una leve sonrisa de orgullo surcó los labios del capitán cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Elena. La chica, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración en todo momento con miedo a que sus compañeros fracasasen, también se sintió orgullosa, no por ella, sino por lo bien que lo habían hecho sus amigos y compañeros. Comprendió entonces que debía confiar más en ellos.

-Bueno trabajo, soldados –les felicitó el Capitán-. Espero que esto les sirva para empezar a confiar los unos en los otros. Porque esa es la lección más importante que quiero que aprendan. La confianza en tu equipo es primordial ahí fuera.

**D&E**

En la hora del almuerzo, Elena estaba sentada con sus compañeros y amigos en una mesa del comedor comentando cómo les había ido la práctica de la mañana.

-Deberías dejar de enfrentarte de esa manera al Capitán, Elena –le aconsejó su amiga Bonnie-. Acabarás metiéndote en problemas.

-No le tengo miedo al señor "don prefecto" –contestó esta con burla en su voz.

-Así que_ "don prefecto"_, ¿eh? –dijo una voz masculina con tono autoritario.

Elena se ruborizó enseguida cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su Capitán, quien le estaba dedicando una profunda mirada.

-Bueno es saber que me admira tanto – dijo él con una sonrisa irónica.

-Capitán, yo… -murmuró ella avergonzada.

-¿Volvemos ahora con los formalismos? Yo que había pensado en llamarla a partir de ahora "princesita"…

-Eso no será necesario, señor. No volverá a repetirse esta situación.

-Más le vale –le advirtió Damon, lanzándole una mirada intimidante antes de ir a sentarse en la mesa donde estaban los oficiales de alto rango.

La joven Soldado suspiró aliviada y se dispuso a prestar toda su atención a su bandeja de comida y a cerrar la boca para no liarla más.

**D&E**

Esa misma noche, Damon estaba dándose una ducha en los baños comunitarios de los rangos superiores cuando alguien se coló en las duchas. Al chico no le hizo falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

-Estas duchas son solo para oficiales -dijo él de espaldas al intruso.

-¿Y quién va a echarme? -le desafió una voz femenina, para luego continuar cuando Damon se giró para verla-. ¿Usted, Capitán Salvatore?

-Podría hacerlo -murmuró él acercándose a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios-, pero no creo que lo haga.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo la chica en un hilo de voz debido a la excitación del momento.

-Tengo algo mejor en mente, Soldado Gilbert.

Sin previo aviso, Damon se lanzó a sus labios con fiereza. Elena correspondió su beso con necesidad, mientras él la acorralaba contra los azulejos de la pared y el agua mojaba sus cuerpos ardientes de deseo.

Entre pasionales besos y caricias que cubrían toda la piel de Elena, el chico la aupó haciendo que esta le rodease la cintura con las piernas. La pareja se fundió en un intenso y a la vez muy romántico encuentro sexual que culminó con fuertes gemidos gritando el nombre del otro al alcanzar el clímax.

**D&E**

Poco después de terminar de hacer el amor, ambos se sentaron aún desnudos en la loza del suelo de las duchas, donde Damon la abrazó por detrás al tenerla sentada entre sus piernas.

-¿Crees que alguien sospecha de lo nuestro? -preguntó ella con voz despreocupada, acariciando distraídamente los brazos del chico.

-Tal vez -respondió él enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de la joven-. Llevamos casi tres meses juntos, puede que a alguien se le haya pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad.

-¿Incluso después de todas esas peleas que montamos delante de todos?

-Bueno, esas peleas comenzaron siendo verdad, ¿no? -le recordó él, sonriendo ambos al recordar aquellos momentos en los que se peleaban continuamente por tal de no reconocer que se atraían-. Ya sabes el dicho: "_Los que se pelean, se desean_".

-¿Así que cada vez que me gritas es como si dijeses un "_te quiero_"?

-Más o menos, sí. Odio tener que decirte todas esas cosas, pero hemos de aparentar... Ojalá pudiera poder decirte simplemente "_te quiero_". Sería todo tan fácil...

-No importa lo difícil que resulte todo esto. Lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Él la hizo girar para sentarla en su regazo y mirarla a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Elena -susurró el chico, recogiéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Yo también te quiero, Damon.

-¿Vienes a dormir esta noche a mi bungaló? –preguntó él besándole la mandíbula.

-Los dos sabemos que cuando voy a tu bungaló, dormir no es precisamente lo que hacemos –le recordó Elena, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y atrayéndole hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios.

-Cierto –murmuró él, uniendo sus frentes al separarse.

-Y mañana tenemos las prácticas de vuelo muy temprano.

-Te prometo que seré bueno -aseguró Damon haciendo pucheritos con la boca-. Solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos esta noche.

-¿A qué se debe tanta ansia de mí? -bromeó la chica, aunque estaba encantada con esa idea.

-En unos días viene mi padre y no sé cuándo se irá, así que...

-Vamos a estar un tiempo sin vernos -comprendió ella-. Está bien, me has convencido. Pero solo dormir -condicionó, señalándole con un dedo.

-Trato hecho -accedió Damon llevándose ese dedo de ella a los labios para besarlo.

Por suerte, el Capitán tenía un pequeño bungaló para él solo, por lo que la pareja no tenía que esconderse allí. La única pega era que la cama del chico era igual de estrecha que la de cualquiera en el cuartel, por lo que dormían algo apretados. Aunque esto no les importaba realmente, es más, incluso les gustaba porque era una excusa para estar más pegados al cuerpo del otro.

**D&E**

Por la mañana muy temprano, Elena regresó a su bungaló sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras. Estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta del pequeño aseo del que disponían para cambiarse de ropa, cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó una rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Caroline era Cabo y, por lo tanto, un rango superior a ella, pero era más una amiga que una superior. Aunque había veces que se ponía en plan exigente y dictatorial, como en este momento.

-Acabo de levantarme -mintió Elena algo nerviosa-, e iba al baño.

-¡Qué va! -dijo su otra compañera y amiga Bonnie, quien también era Soldado-. Me desperté esta madrugada para ir al baño y aún no habías regresado.

Elena se quedó callada porque no sabía qué decir en su defensa, aunque no le hizo falta mentir porque la rubia no le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

-Oh, ¡Dios! -gritó esta muy emocionada, dando palmadas cual niña pequeña-. ¡Tú has estado con tu novio secreto!

-Shh... -le chistó Elena, sintiéndose pillada-. Sí, he estado con él. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación ya?

Desde que la chica Gilbert llegó al equipo de Harrier, había compartido habitación con Caroline y Bonnie. Las primeras veces que había quedado con Damon, Elena había podido escaquearse sin problemas, pero la rubia pronto empezó a sospechar y a hacer preguntas; hasta el punto de que a la chica no le quedó otra que confesarles que salía con alguien.

-En serio, Elena -le dijo la rubia-. Algún día averiguaré quién es ese chico misterioso del que estás tan enamorada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Estoy algo liada con trabajos y exámenes, así que voy a tardar en actualizar los fics. De momento, os dejo el segundo capítulo de este.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentarlo, sois geniales ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_02_<p>

Antes de lo previsto, el Coronel Giuseppe Salvatore llegó al cuartel. Elena estaba de camino a una clase teórica con el Teniente Saltzman cuando se cruzó con él por casualidad. La chica nunca había visto en persona al Coronel, pero alguien de su rango no pasaba desapercibido en un lugar como ese.

**D&E**

Esa misma noche, justo después de la cena, Elena se escaqueó para ir a ver a Damon, quien siempre estaba a esas horas en el hangar de los Harrier y, por suerte, estaría solo.

-No sabía que tu padre había llegado hoy -dijo ella distraídamente, sentándose junto a él en el improvisado banco que se había convertido un enorme maletín de herramientas.

-Y no lo ha hecho. Llegó hace dos días. Yo me enteré esta mañana a través de Ric. Ni siquiera se ha dignado a pasarse a saludar a su propio hijo... Por lo visto ha estado reunido con los altos cargos, desconozco el motivo.

-Debe ser importante para que un Coronel se pase por aquí, ¿no?

-Solo se me ocurre un motivo: reclutar un equipo -le explicó él su deducción, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, casi con miedo a que sea cierto y eso les separe.

-Tú eres el único Capitán de por aquí -indicó Elena, temerosa de que enviasen al chico a una misión peligrosa-. Si van a hacer algo, contarán contigo.

-No sería la primera vez que entrase en combate -intentó tranquilizarla él-. Sé lo que hago.

Elena le cogió de la mano y ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el cielo estrellado, contemplando tan hermosas vistas en silencio, hasta que se hizo tan tarde la noche que no tuvieron otro remedio que despedirse.

**D&E**

A la mañana siguiente, la joven Soldado estaba muy emocionada porque tendrían simulación de vuelo con Damon. Al llegar al hangar, su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrarse con que en su lugar estaba el Sargento Finn Mikaelson.

-¿Dónde está el Capitán Salvatore? -se atrevió Caroline a formular esa pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

-Los oficiales han sido convocados a una importante reunión -le informó Mikaelson a la clase, con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no daría más información.

Elena sintió un estremecimiento. Su miedo se estaba cumpliendo. Damon estaba en una reunión con todos los altos cargos y posiblemente fuese enviado a alguna peligrosa misión.

-Qué suerte, Gilbert -le dijo Matt en un susurro, quien se sentaba en la bancada de atrás de ella-. Hoy vas a librarte de las quejas de Salvatore.

El chico lo decía con toda la buena intención, puesto que la joven la caía bien y le daba pena que el Capitán la tuviese tan enfilada. Lo que Matt no sabía era que ella hubiese preferido las quejas de Damon y las correspondientes burlas de algunos Soldados antes que tener esa incertidumbre de no saber qué se estaría hablando en esa reunión de altos cargos.

**D&E**

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones, los miembros de mayor rango estaban escuchando un discurso del Coronel Salvatore sobre la situación actual de la guerra que estaba teniendo lugar en Nihil, un Estado dictatorial que se había creado recientemente en una isla al noreste de Asia tras una guerra interna y estaba preparándose para un enfrentamiento a escala mundial.

-Toda señal satélite está siendo bloqueada -continuó hablando el hombre-, y enviar a un grupo terrestre a ciegas sería muy peligroso. Por tanto, necesitamos una unidad de operaciones para analizar la zona.

-¿Para entrar en combate? -preguntó Saltzman-. Con todos mis respetos, Coronel, pero la mayoría de nuestros soldados son novatos. No están listos para el combate.

-Sería solo una operación de reconocimiento -trató de suavizar el término Giuseppe-. No correrán peligro.

-Acaba de decir que la zona está en conflicto -intervino Damon-, y que no disponemos de imagen satélite para saber la organización de las tropas, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de que un escuadrón de reconocimiento no correrá peligro alguno?

-Esto es el ejército, el peligro nos acecha constantemente. Lo que quiero decir es que, en la medida en la que cabe, la unidad estará a salvo.

A Damon le olía todo aquello muy mal, pero había visto que su padre había comenzado a impacientarse y no le apetecía discutir con él, por lo que le dejó continuar sin interrupciones. Tras recalcar una vez más que no peligrará la seguridad del equipo, Giuseppe se dirigió a Damon con una orden:

-Seleccione un equipo, Salvatore.

-Tengo un grupo de Sargentos que están muy bien preparados y creo que podrían hacerlo.

-¿Y qué hay de su nueva unidad de Harrier? He oído que son muy buenos.

-Coronel, aún faltan unos meses para la graduación. No están listos.

-Pues entonces, usted irá con ellos y se asegurará de que lo hagan bien -insistió su padre con voz autoritaria-. Ahora, déme una lista de seis hombres.

-No están listos para entrar en zona de combate -volvió a decirle Damon, negándose a dar nombres.

Giuseppe, ignorando la actitud del chico, se dirigió al Teniente Saltzman para realizar la consulta, lo cual suponía una falta de respeto y denigración hacia Damon, puesto que él era el superior de Alaric.

Por su parte, Saltzman dudó si debía decir algo porque no veía correcto ponerse por encima de su Capitán. Finalmente, tras el asentimiento a regañadientes de Damon dándole el permiso, Alaric dio su lista.

-Los mejores del equipo son el Sargento Finn Mikaelson, el cabo Klaus Mikaelson y los Soldados Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood y... Elena Gilbert -enumeró Alaric, mirando de reojo a su amigo Damon cuando dijo el último nombre, casi como pidiéndole disculpas por incluir a la chica en el grupo.

Alaric no sabía qué había entre la joven Gilbert y Damon, pero estaba seguro de que haber, había algo. Por eso le costó tanto tomar esa última decisión.

-Le he pedido seis miembros, Teniente -se quejó Giuseppe.

-Me ofrezco voluntario para ser el último componente de este grupo, señor -dijo Alaric muy seguro de su decisión.

-Usted mismo... -murmuró el Coronel con desdén-. Pues ya está, entonces. Capitán Salvatore -dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo por primera vez desde que habían tenido su enfrentamiento-, tiene cuatro días para preparar a su equipo. Eso es todo.

Todos empezaron a abandonar la sala, menos Damon que se quedó para hablar con su padre. Este, sabiendo sus intenciones, se apresuró a recoger e irse de allí a pesar de que el Capitán le había llamado.

Damon salió de la sala de reuniones muy enfadado con su padre. Alaric, que se había quedado fuera de la sala a esperarle, comienza su disculpa.

-Damon -le dijo él en confianza-, no debí haberle dado la lista. Esa decisión era tuya. Yo solo...

-Tranquilo, Ric -le interrumpió el chico-. Tenías que hacerlo de todos modos.

-Siento también haber incluido a Gilbert, pero no se me ocurre nadie más cualificado que ella.

-¿Por qué te disculpas por la Soldado Gilbert? -le preguntó Damon, aparentando sorpresa ante la insinuación de que le había importado que la incluyese.

-No soy tonto, tío. Sé que hay algo entre vosotros. No sé el qué y probablemente no quiera saberlo, pero estoy seguro de que te preocupas por ella lo suficiente como para no haberte hecho ninguna gracia que se una a este grupo kamikaze.

-¿Tú también piensas que nos envía al matadero? -le dijo su amigo, evitando hablar de Elena.

-Nunca me ha caído bien Giuseppe, lo sabes, pero esta operación suicida a la que nos envía realmente no pinta nada bien.

-Eso me temo.

**D&E**

Elena intentó contactar con Damon aquella noche, incluso fue a buscarle a su bungaló, pero esto no le abrió la puerta aunque no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento que estar con ella.

Lo que le impedía hablar con la joven era el no querer enfrentarse a la realidad que suponía la noticia que tenía que contarle, que ambos entrarían en combate en menos de cuatro días.


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

A la mañana siguiente, fue Alaric quien se encargó de mandar a llamar a los seleccionados para una reunión en el hangar de Harrier. Ninguno sabía qué ocurría ni por qué habían sido citados y empezaron a bombardear al Teniente Saltzman con preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ric? –le preguntó el Sargento Finn Mikaelson aquella pregunta que se hacían todos los presentes-. ¿Por qué nos has reunido aquí?

-Soy yo quien os ha hecho llamar –anunció la serena voz del Capitán Salvatore, apareciendo en escena.

El murmullo de la sala cesó en el acto, pues fue mayor la sorpresa de verle que las dudas que rondaban en sus cabezas. Damon llevaba puesto su uniforme de vuelo, al igual que el resto. Esto era algo muy inusual, pues el Capitán solo se había subido a un avión el día de la presentación de las clases de vuelo.

-¿Vamos a volar? ¿Y qué hay del equipo? –preguntó extrañado Donovan, sin comprender por qué no estaba allí el resto de la clase.

-Este es el único equipo que necesito reunir –le informó Damon con una voz que no mostraba su estado emotivo, una voz muy neutral y profesional.

Elena trató descifrar su semblante, pero él se había puesto la máscara de Capitán implacable y no logró comprender qué ocultaba su mirada. Aunque supo que no sería nada bueno, pues nunca antes le había visto tan serio.

-Voy a ser del todo sincero con vosotros –continuó diciendo Damon al grupo, sin atreverse mirar a la chica Gilbert a los ojos-. Todos los aquí presentes hemos sido asignados para cumplir una misión de reconocimiento en Nihil.

Esta noticia dejó a todos estupefactos y no tardaron en comenzar los murmullos de unos preguntando a otros.

-Estáis aquí porque el Teniente Saltzman y yo confiamos en vosotros –prosiguió hablando el Capitán, ganándose así la atención de sus compañeros-, porque sois los mejores.

"Pero la situación a la que tendremos que enfrentarnos es complicada, peligrosa. Por eso no voy a exigiros nada. Si no os veis capacitados para realizar esta operación, estáis en vuestro completo derecho de solicitar un relevo. La decisión de ir o no es vuestra. Así que, si alguien quiere retirarse, es momento de decirlo.

A pesar de haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Elena se echase atrás, la chica, tal y como él sabía, no mostró miedo alguno y ni se le pasó por la cabeza dar un paso atrás. Ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Saltzman tenía mucha razón en confiar en este grupo. Puede que no fuesen expertos en combate, pero nadie podía poner en duda su valentía. Este equipo prometía y mucho.

Después de eso, todo se centró en realizar entrenamientos intensivos de vuelo. Nunca antes habían entrenado tácticas de combate, casi siempre eran maniobras y por supuesto nunca antes habían volado de noche, pero aquellos cuatro días que estuvieron prácticamente noche y día en el aire e hicieron simulaciones de todos los ataques aéreos posibles. Incluso las paradas para comer se habían convertido en clases teóricas de supervivencia en tierra. Estaban todos tan concentrados en hacer un buen trabajo, que ni siquiera hubo bromas por parte de Alaric ni piques entre Damon y Elena.

Los dos últimos días practicaron también el manejo de armas de fuego en tierra, puesto que seguramente tendrían que aterrizar en algún momento y debían estar preparados para lo que se avecinase.

**D&E**

El día antes de partir, Damon le pasó a Elena una notita en un papel sin que nadie les viese donde le pedía que fuese esa noche a su bungaló y la chica ni lo dudó siquiera.

-Lamento haber estado tan esquivo estos días –se disculpó él nada más dejarla pasar al interior de la habitación.

-Estás preocupado por lo que pueda pasar ahí fuera -comprendió ella sin ningún tipo de censura ni acusación hacia este-. Lo entiendo. Yo también estoy preocupada.

-Giuseppe está poniéndome a prueba y os está utilizando para ver de lo que soy capaz.

-Pues es tu oportunidad de demostrarle lo que vales, Damon. Demuéstrale que eres mejor que él y sácanos de allí a todos con vida.

-¿Y si fracaso? -preguntó el chico con un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Y si mueres?

-Eso no pasará -le aseguró ella, posando las manos en sus mejillas-. Nuestras vidas no pueden estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas. Todos confiamos en ti y no nos vas a defraudar.

Damon agachó la cabeza y su novia le abrazó para transmitirle fuerza.

-Te quiero, Elena -murmuró él contra su cuello-. Recuerda eso siempre.

-Claro que lo voy a recordar –respondió ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda-, porque tú estarás ahí para recordármelo cada día. Al igual que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para decirte también cuánto te quiero.

El chico sonrió complacido con estas palabras y se separó levemente de Elena para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas conectaron, todo un mar de sentimientos se apoderó de él.

-Te quiero, Damon –le sonrió ella, acariciando dulcemente su rostro.

Ese fue el detonante para que este se lanzase a sus labios y la besase con desesperación, con miedo a perderla, demostrándole todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Tras un largo intercambio de besos, la pareja se metió en la cama para poder descansar un poco y prepararse para el duro día que les esperaba. Estaban tan agotados del entrenamiento de estos últimos días que no tardaron en dormirse en los brazos del otro, aunque les hubiese gustado hacer el amor una última vez. Eso se lo tomaron como una promesa: su última noche juntos no sería esa. Fuese como fuese, ambos saldrían de esta con vida.

**D&E**

A la mañana siguiente, en el rostro de Damon mientra daba las últimas instrucciones, no se apreciaba ni un ápice de ese miedo a lo desconocido que había demostrado la noche anterior con Elena. Aquella mañana, el Capitán Salvatore era de lo más optimista e incluso se atrevió a bromear en alguna que otra ocasión con el Teniente Saltzman.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado para la misión, el equipo se subió en sus respectivos aviones y volaron rumbo a Nihil.

**D&E**

**Horas más tarde…**

Por seguridad, durante todo el trayecto, se posicionaron en formación águila. Damon iba a la cabeza, escoltado por Klaus a su izquierda y Finn a su derecha. Tras estos, iban colocados Tyler y Elena respectivamente. Finalmente, al final de la formación, Alaric y Matt. Ya próximos a su objetivo, comenzaron los problemas.

En un visto y no visto, un par de puntos aparecieron en los radares del avión de Saltzman y, antes de que pudiera avisar al grupo, se les echaron encima los aviones enemigos y comienzan a atacarles.

-¡Joder! –se quejó el Teniente-. ¿De dónde coño han salido estos?

Un par de aviones enemigos más aparecieron de la nada y se unieron al ataque. Todo sucedió muy rápido, tanto que a penas pudieron reaccionar.

El Harrier de Matt fue tocado en la cola y se vio obligado a forzar el aterrizaje en la isla Nihil, lo cual fue realmente complicado y peligroso, pues se trataba de un territorio con sendos bosques y no había mucho espacio para maniobrar.

-Ric, ve con Donovan –le ordenó el Capitán a su amigo, quien obedeció sin protestar.

Los atacantes persistieron pese al contraataque de ellos y Damon veía cómo sus fuerzas se venían a bajo. Si la cosa iba mal, peor se puso cuando Elena comenzó a tener un problema con el ala derecha de su avión al ser alcanzada por el enemigo.

-Lockwood, Gilbert –les llamó el Capitán-, retiraos. Reuníos con Saltzman.

-Yo no me voy –se negó la chica en rotundo-. Puedo seguir.

-Es una orden, Soldado –le dijo Damon con una voz intimidante que nunca había utilizado antes con ella-. Desciende, ¡ya!

Elena, viendo que no podría mantener en vuelo su avión por mucho más tiempo y comprendiendo que su Capitán tenía razón, se vio obligada a obedecer su orden y abandonar la formación.

La chica Gilbert y Tyler aterrizaron a duras penas y justo nada más llegar a tierra, oyeron la explosión de un motor. Al alzar la vista al cielo, vieron cómo uno de los Harrier se estrellaba en tierra a varios kilómetros de allí. En ese momento, el corazón de Elena dejó de latir –metafóricamente- al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese el avión de Damon el que se hubiese estrellado y que el chico hubiese muerto.


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

_La chica Gilbert y Tyler aterrizaron a duras penas y, justo nada más llegar a tierra, oyeron la explosión de un motor. Al alzar la vista al cielo, vieron cómo uno de los Harrier se estrellaba en tierra a varios kilómetros de allí. En ese momento, el corazón de Elena dejó de latir –metafóricamente- al pensar en la posibilidad de que fuese el avión de Damon el que se hubiese estrellado y que el chico hubiese muerto._

-Elena –la llamó su compañero por quinta vez, pues esta estaba tan afectada por lo que acababa de pasar que ni le había oído las anteriores veces-, tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Hay que reunirse con el equipo.

-Hay que ir a ayudarles… -alcanzó a decir ella simplemente.

-Es peligroso –dijo Tyler muy a su pesar, pues también quería ayudar a los suyos-. Debemos cumplir la orden del Capitán e ir en busca del Teniente Saltzman.

Elena, sabiendo que él tenía razón, tuvo que aceptar la situación. Por eso, muy a su pesar, ambos recogieron sus mochilas y se pusieron en marcha.

**D&E**

Tras una larga caminata, consiguieron dar con sus compañeros, quienes tenían algún que otro rasguño pero que parecían estar bien.

-¿Dónde está el Capitán y los Mikaelson? -les preguntó Alaric muy preocupado al verles solos.

-El Capitán nos ordenó que nos retirásemos -le explicó Tyler.

-De acuerdo... -murmuró el Teniente-. ¿Estáis bien?

-El Harrier de la Soldado Gilbert no está operativo pero, por lo demás, estamos bien.

-Genial, entonces.

-Pero los que sí que no están bien son ellos, Teniente -intervino Elena muy preocupada por sus compañeros-. Cuando aterrizamos, vimos cómo uno de los Harrier se estrellaba en tierra.

-¿Visteis al piloto saltar y accionar el paracaídas?

-Fue a kilómetros de aquí –le explicó Tyler-, solo oímos la explosión y vimos el humo.

Saltzman se puso nervioso oír eso, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y recobrar la calma y la serenidad.

-El Capitán Salvatore ha pasado por cosas peores que esta -les dijo Alaric para intentar animar al equipo-. Y los Mikaelson también. Estoy seguro de que sabrán apañárselas muy bien solos.

-¿No vamos a ir en su búsqueda? -alucinó Elena, puesto que creía que si tan amigo decía ser el hombre de Damon, no dudaría en ir en su ayuda.

-Nos expondríamos a un peligro demasiado alto. Si el avión ha explotado, no somos los únicos que han visto el humo. Los que nos atacaron irán de inmediato a rastrear la zona. Ir allí sería una estupidez.

-¿Y qué propone que hagamos, Teniente? -intervino Matt, muy dispuesto a cumplir su papel de soldado.

-Continuar con nuestra misión: reconocer el lugar. Nos adentraremos en la selva y rodearemos la zona. Con suerte, el equipo de Salvatore hará lo mismo y nos encontraremos en breve.

-Teniente -le dijo Tyler-, seguimos teniendo dos Harrier operativos. Pueden despegar sin problemas y las cabinas están preparadas para dos tripulantes. ¿Por qué no regresamos a base e informamos de la situación?

-¿Y dejar al resto del equipo a su propia suerte? -gruñó Alaric muy enojado con esa propuesta-. Nunca abandonamos a los nuestros, ¿me oyes? Nunca.

-Sí, Teniente. Disculpe mi comentario.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir -le advirtió este-. Y, por el amor de Dios, que estamos en medio de una misión, ¡dejad las formalidades a un lado!

**D&E**

El equipo de Alaric se apresuró a sacar las provisiones de los Harrier y se dispusieron a caminar por la selva por largo tiempo.

Cuando se hizo de noche, decidieron montar un campamento. Las mochilas que llevan tenían sacos de dormir, por lo que los esparcieron por el suelo para mantenerse cerca unos de otros.

Durante la "cena"-algunas barras de nutrientes de supervivencia que llevaban en las mochilas-, con motivo de animar los ánimos del grupo, que estaban preocupados por sus compañeros y amigos, Alaric les estuvo contando misiones peligrosas en las que Damon y él participaron y salieron airosos de ellas. Incluso les habló también de una en la que Damon, Finn y él se libraron de una muy buena por los pelos. El objetivo de Alaric se vio cumplido cuando vio que los chicos, tras escuchar sus historias, lucían más positivos con respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban.

Una vez hubieron comido, Tyler y Matt se retiraron a dormir, mientras que Elena y Alaric se quedaron para hacer guardia. Ella fue a sentarse junto a un fuego casi inexistente, avivado lo justo para dar algo de calor sin que el humo delatase su posición. Mirando distraídamente la pequeña fogata, la chica se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, los cuales la llevaron a recrear uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

***Flashbacks***

**Una noche, tres meses atrás, Elena estaba en el hangar de Harrier, sentada sobre un maletín de herramientas. Los trágicos recuerdos de su pasado habían vuelto a atormentarla una vez más y, esta vez, fue incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Por suerte, estaba sola o, al menos, eso creía.**

**-¿No se supone que debería aprovechar el fin de semana para ver a su familia? -la sobresaltó una voz a su espalda.**

**Rápidamente, la chica se limpió las lágrimas aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que Damon se diese cuenta de que había estado llorando. Este, preocupado, caminó hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas para mirarla directamente a los ojos.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó él con una voz dulce, dejando por un momento de ser el Capitán Salvatore para ser simplemente Damon.**

**-Sí -contestó ella algo molesta por su tono de voz sobreprotector-. No soy una niña indefensa, sé cuidar de mí misma.**

**Queriendo darle espacio, el chico se puso en pie y dio un paso atrás.**

**-Sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma –le aseguró él sinceramente-, no he conocido a nadie más capaz. Pero eso no es suficiente, créeme. **

**Este comentario hizo cabrear a Elena, quien se levantó de inmediato para encararle.**

**-¿¡Y tú qué sabrás!? -le gritó ella con furia-. No sabes nada sobre mí.**

**-He leído tu historial. Tus padres murieron en un atentado terrorista hace cuatro años. Eras la mejor de tu clase, acabaste el instituto con matrícula de honor, pero aún así lo dejaste todo para alistarte en Las Fuerzas Aéreas.**

**-Eso no dice nada sobre mí.**

**-Lo cierto es que dice bastante. Estás persiguiendo un fantasma, por eso estás aquí, para vengar a tus padres.**

**-¡Habló don perfecto! Tú solo estás aquí porque no fuiste capaz de hacerle frente a tu padre y romper la tradición familiar para vivir tu propia vida. Yo estaré persiguiendo un fantasma, ¡pero a ti te atormenta uno!**

**-No tienes idea de lo que hablas.**

**-Pues ya somos dos.**

**La respiración de ambos estaba muy acelerada y los sentimientos a flor de piel. Damon no supo qué fue lo que le llevó a dar el siguiente paso, pero eso no impidió que el chico se lanzase a los labios de Elena. Esta, sin dudarlo siquiera, rodeó la nuca de Damon y tiró de él para profundizar el beso, uniendo así sus lenguas en una lucha salvaje por llevar el control. **

**Casi sin darse cuenta, Damon condujo a la chica hasta la pared, donde la acorraló contra sus fuertes brazos, los cuales no se estaban quietos y cubrían de caricias el cuerpo de la joven. Elena gimió cuando una mano del chico copó uno de sus senos por encima de la ropa. Damon la aupó y esta rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y continuaron besándose intensamente sin descanso.**

**-Puede que este no sea el mejor lugar para... -murmuró Damon contra sus labios.**

**-No -coincidió la chica-. No lo es.**

**-¿Qué tal si continuamos esto en mi bungaló?**

**-De acuerdo -dijo Elena, dándole un último beso antes de soltarse de él y poner los pies en el suelo.**

**Nada más entrar en el bungaló del joven Capitán, la pareja se besó con necesidad. Elena le arrancó la camisa al chico, saliando los botones disparados por todas partes al romperla. **

**-Ansiosa –rió él divertido contra su oído, pues esta le estaba repartiendo húmedos besos por la garganta a la vez que acariciaba su torso desnudo con devoción.**

**Quien se sintió ansioso ahora era Damon, quien no tardó en quitarle la camisa a la chica, para después acariciarle con delicadeza los senos por encima del sujetador. El gemido de placer que se le escapó a Elena ante ese roce hizo que él se mordiese el labio inferior con deseo al verla tan receptiva. **

**La chica, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, se quitó el sujetador y sonrió victoriosa al ver la admiración en la mirada de Damon. Sin poder esperar a que este diese el siguiente paso, ella misma tomó las manos de su Capitán y las colocó sobre sus senos. Este los masajeó con devoción y se inclinó para besarlos. Elena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió excitada.**

**Damon descendió sus besos y le quitó los pantalones a la chica, repartiendo húmedos besos por su vientre al hacerlo, para después depositar un último beso sobre la fina tela de encaje que eran las braguitas de Elena. Esta tiró de él para encontrarse de nuevo con sus dulces labios. Esta vez fue el turno de la chica de quitarle a Damon los pantalones y, mientras lo hacía, no paró de repartir besos por su cuello, incluso mordisqueándole juguetonamente la mandíbula.**

**Ya en ropa interior, Damon colocó una mano tras la nuca de la joven Soldado y la besó románticamente mientras la conducía hacia la cama y la tumbaba en ella. El chico se colocó encima de Elena y esta enterró sus manos en el cabello de él y compartieron una intensa mirada.**

**-No me alisté para vengar a mis padres -le explicó ella en voz baja-. Sino para evitar que otros perdiesen a los suyos del mismo modo en que lo hice yo.**

**-Así que... Ahora conozco todos tus secretos -sonrió él, sin dejar de mirarla mientras una de sus manos realizaba un viaje de caricias por el cuerpo de la chica.**

**-Puede que haya un par más, pero esos los dejaremos para más adelante -dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, tirando de Damon para volver a unir sus labios.**

**-El ejército es lo único que conozco –le contó él al separarse para respirar-. No me alisté solo por mi familia, sino porque sentí que había nacido para ello.**

**-La aviación corre por tus venas –comprendió ella, quien acariciaba con cariño el cabello del chico-. Eres un gran piloto, Damon. El mejor que conozco.**

**-¿En serio? –preguntó este con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Eres mi **_**groupie **_**o algo así?**

**-Algo así –rió Elena divertida, volviendo a unir sus labios al principio de forma tierna para luego pasar a un tono más apasionado.**

**Sin dejar de besarse, la pareja se apresuró a quitarse la ropa interior, deseosos de unir sus cuerpo de una vez por todas.**

**-¿Tomas la píldora? -preguntó él contra el cuello de la chica mientras lo mordisqueaba y lo cubría de húmedos besos.**

**-Ajá... -susurró ella, apretándose con fuerza a Damon y disfrutando del momento.**

**-Eres increíble, Elena -murmuró él justo antes de introducirse dentro de esta.**

**Sus cuerpos se unieron como si hubiesen sido creados para ser uno solo, eran dos almas apasionadas que se encontraron la una a la otra. Tenían tal compenetración, que alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, cayendo rendidos sobre la cama, donde se abrazaron de lado mirándose intensamente.**

**Elena no podía dejar de sonreír, feliz de lo que había sucedido entre ambos y a la vez sorprendida por ello. La chica le retiró con cariño a Damon los flequillos de la cara, dejando al terminar su mano detrás de la oreja de este para jugar a enredar los dedos en sus cabellos de detrás de la nuca.**

**-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó ella en un susurro, muy relajada y cómoda estando con él ahí y de esa forma-. Con nosotros, me refiero.**

**-Bueno... Tú me gustas y veo que yo también a ti, así que... –murmuró Damon acariciando distraídamente la espalda desnuda de la chica-. Creo que podríamos intentarlo, me gustaría empezar una relación contigo.**

**-¿Y qué pasará cuando todos se enteren de que me acuesto con un superior? Pensarán que lo hago para obtener privilegios.**

**-Eres la mejor de tu unidad, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría tal cosa –intentó calmarla él-. Pero comprendo tu miedo, el ejército puede ser muy machista cuando se lo propone. **

"**Así que, ¿qué te parece si mantenemos esto en secreto mientras vemos a dónde nos conduce?**

**-Me parece bien.**

**-Y ahora, ¿estás cansada o te atreves con un segundo **_**round**_**? -preguntó Damon con una sonrisa pícara.**

**-Creo que podré con ello -sonrió la chica divertida, inclinándose hacia él para unir sus labios.**

***Fin flasback***

Elena sonrió ante ese maravilloso recuerdo, pero su alegría desapareció tan pronto como resurgió en su mente la idea de que a Damon le hubiese podido ocurrir algo. Alaric, viendo su rostro apenado, fue a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Estás preocupada por el Capitán? –intuyó el hombre.

-Y por los Mikaelson -se apresuró a añadir la chica para que no sospechase de sus sentimientos hacia el Capitán Salvatore, aunque también era cierto que estaba preocupada por sus compañeros.

-Estarán bien, te lo prometo. Damon sabe lo que hace.

-Eso espero... -murmuró ella cabizbaja.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_05_<p>

Damon y los hermanos Mikaelson estaban resistiendo a duras penas ante al ataque de sus oponentes, pero les superaban en número y la victoria no parecía posible. Por eso, el Capitán Salvatore iba a ordenar la retirada. Pero, antes de poner hacerlo, el avión de Finn fue tocado en un punto clave y empezó a arder.

-¡Activa la eyección, Finn! –le ordenó su Capitán al ver que este seguía sin abandonar la formación-. ¡Ahora!

El Sargento Mikaelson apuró hasta el último momento para activar el mecanismo de eyección, por lo que asiento eyectable sufrió una avería.

-¡Activa el paracaídas de una maldita vez! –le gritó su hermano Klaus al ver que caía en picado a toda velocidad.

El hombre intentó activar el paracaídas de forma manual pero la palanca estaba atascada y cada vez se aproximaba con más velocidad hacia el suelo. Su avión se estrello a varios metros de allí mientras que las esperanzas del piloto de salir de esta con vida estaban a punto de agotarse cuando, al fin, logró accionar el paracaídas. Como había tardado tanto en accionarse, apenas tuvo tiempo de dirigir el lugar del aterrizaje y cayó de mala manera, pero al menos estaba vivo.

**0000**

Por su parte, Damon y Klaus seguían luchando por quitarse de encima a los aviones enemigos. Como ambos se conocían de varios años y sabían las maniobras de vuelo del otro, consiguieron sincronizar varios movimientos de distracción para despistar al enemigo, logrando así derribar los aviones del oponente con destreza.

-Y ahora, vayamos a por tu hermano –le dijo el Capitán al joven Klaus, quien estaba más que decidido a hacer lo que fuese por ayudar a Finn.

Una vez abajo, los chicos ocultaron como pudieron los aviones con grandes ramas. Como había tal cantidad de árboles por esa zona, eso dificultaría la visibilidad del enemigo, por lo menos se este estaba a cierta distancia. Tampoco es que pudiesen hacer gran cosa de todos modos.

Nada más ocultar sus aviones, se apresuraron un ir a por el Sargento Mikaelson, a quien encontraron tras una larga caminata cargando con las mochilas de supervivencia.

Finn se había desmayado al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo, pero no parecía nada grave. El problema fue cuando, una vez recuperado del golpe, intentó ponerse en pie para caminar y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho bastante daño en la pierna derecha. Su hermano le ayudó haciéndole apoyar un brazo en sus hombros, pero este pequeño problema les iba a ralentizar bastante la marcha y bastante desprotegidos estaban ya como para permitirse una mínima distracción.

Por esta razón, los tres soldados no se arriesgaron siquiera a hablar ni a hacer ni un mínimo ruido, no fuese a ser que el enemigo estuviese cerca. Y estaba realmente cerca, pues habían tenido que echarse al suelo en más de una ocasión cubriéndose con ramas caídas porque había soldados caminando a paso ligero a varios metros de ellos.

Cuando la noche se les echó encima, se vieron obligados a detenerse, pues no era seguro moverse en la oscuridad por aquella zona. No sacaron los sacos de dormir ni encendieron hoguera alguna, pero sí se turnaron para dormir.

En el turno de Damon, aunque estaba concentrado en cualquier ruido que delatase la presencia de alguien más allí y mirando a su alrededor con la mira de visión nocturna de su rifle, este no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaría Elena.

***Flashback***

**Hace un mes…**

**Damon y Elena estaban durmiendo juntos en la cama de este una mañana de sábado, día libre para ellos, cuando el móvil del chico les despertó. Damon, al ver quién le llamaba, colgó.**

**-¿No lo coges? -preguntó ella extrañada.**

**-Es mi hermano. Quiere que vaya a pasar el fin de semana con él.**

**-¿Cuál es el problema?**

**-Preferiría pasarlo contigo, cielo.**

**Ella sonrió tontamente ante ese mote cariñoso que les venía coma anillo al dedo. Damon le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó intensamente.**

**-Podemos ir si quieres -propuso ella juntando sus frentes al romper el beso.**

**-¿En serio quieres conocerlo?**

**-Claro que sí, mientras él no le cuente lo nuestro a nadie...**

**-Descuida, Stefan no dirá nada.**

**000**

**Esa misma tarde, Elena acompañó a Damon a casa del hermano de este, quien había decidido pasar el fin de semana allí en lugar de en la universidad. **

**-Al fin te dignas a venir a verme, hermano -sonrió el joven al verle cuando les recibió en la entrada.**

**-Hola, Steff -saludó este dándole un abrazo, para después mirar hacia su acompañante-. Te presento a mi novia, Elena.**

**Esta se sonrojó cuando el chico la miró de arriba a bajo como si la estuviese inspeccionando, como se tuviese que ver si le daba su aprobación o no.**

**-Vaya... Eres más guapa de lo que pensaba -la piropeó Stefan-. Normal que mi hermano esté loquito por ti. Un placer conocerte, Elena.**

**-Igualmente -dijo ella tímidamente.**

**Ya en el salón, la pareja se sentó en un sofá cogidos de la mano y Stefan tomó asiento frente a ellos en un sillón. **

**-¿Cómo os conocisteis? -curioseó el menor de los Salvatore.**

**Damon y Elena se miraron de forma cómplice y sonrieron.**

**-¿Te acuerdas del nuevo equipo de Harrier del que te hablé? -le preguntó él a su hermano, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta-. Pues Elena es uno de los pilotos del programa.**

**Stefan se quedó alucinando, mirándoles con la boca abierta.**

**-¿Es tú...? -balbuceó señalando a Elena-. ¿Es tu subordinada?**

**-Ni que fuese nada del otro mundo -se defendió Damon, algo molesto por su reacción.**

**-De tu mundo sí -se burló el joven, para después dirigirse a la novia de su hermano con una sonrisa-. Debe estar coladito por ti, porque para que el perfecto de Damon rompa las normas...**

**Los tres rieron divertidos por el comentario, pues Damon siempre había sido un buen soldado, alguien que cumplía las normas a rajatabla. **

**-¿Padre lo sabe? -volvió a preguntar intrigado Stefan a su hermano.**

**-Nadie lo sabe y nos gustaría que siguiese siendo así.**

**-Por mí no hay problema. Además, te debo una por lo de Katherine.**

**Elena sintió algo de celos ante la mención de aquella mujer y Damon debió de darse cuenta, porque no dudó en aclararle el asunto.**

**-Stefan fue un adolescente muy espabilado y empezó a salir con una chica mayor que él, Katherine.**

**-Mi padre -intervino Stefan alegremente- me hubiese matado de haberlo sabido, así que le dijimos que era la novia de Damon. **

**-Lo malo fue cuando la relación continuó y tuvimos que explicarle que era novia de Steff.**

**Ambos hermanos rieron al recordarlo y Elena sonrió el ver a su chico tan feliz y relajado.**

**-Barajamos los pros y contras -continuó hablando Stefan-. Al final llegamos a la conclusión de que le sentaría peor saber que fue una mentira que contarle una más.**

**-No sabes lo orgulloso que se sintió cuando se enteró de que su hijo favorito le había levantado la novia al otro –dijo Damon en tono divertido, aunque algo dolido por el desprecio que su padre sentía por él-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Katherine? Creía que había venido contigo.**

**-Está con su familia en Chicago. Pensamos que era buena idea pasar este fin de semana con la familia y eso. No sé cuánto tiempo estarás par aquí, así que...**

**-¿Vas a irte? -le preguntó Elena a su novio.**

**-La situación con el Este asiático está muy tensa –le explicó este a la chica-. Soy Capitán, tarde o temprano me enviarán allí.**

**Ella agachó la cabeza con tristeza al oír eso, por lo que Damon intentó calmar sus miedos rodeándola entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la coronilla. Stefan se fue para dejarles intimidad, aprovechando así para ir a preparar la cena.**

**000**

**Después de la cena, Damon estaba sentado en la mesa de afuera del jardín con Stefan. Aprovechando que Elena se había ausentado para ir al baño, Damon decidió hacerle a su hermano esa pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacerle desde que le presentó a su novia.**

**-¿Qué te parece Elena?**

**-Es demasiado mujer para ti -bromeó el joven Stefan-. No, ahora en serio, es fantástica. Hacéis muy buena pareja. **

**-¿Quién hace buena pareja? –preguntó una Elena sonriente al regresar, yendo hacia ellos.**

**-Nosotros -le dijo su novio.**

**-Por supuesto que sí -afirmó ella sentándose en el regazo este, para después darle un beso en los labios.**

**Damon le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Stefan, fingiendo sentirse incómodo, carraspeó y la pareja se separó riendo divertida.**

**-Así que... ¿Cuándo irá Padre al cuartel? -quiso saber el mayor de los Salvatore tomando por primera vez en toda la noche un tono serio.**

**-Ni idea. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí...**

**-¿Y eso? Creí que eras su favorito. **

**-No soy su favorito -protestó Stefan cruzándose de brazos-. Tuve una bronca con él cuando le dije que continuaría yendo a la universidad y que no tenía intención alguna de alistarme en el ejército. No sabes cómo se puso, me he convertido en una decepción para él.**

**-Con un soldado por generación tenemos suficiente -le dijo su hermano, muy orgulloso de que este-. Además, eres libre de elegir tu propio camino.**

**Hablar del padre de los chicos hizo que se enfriase el ambiente y que se produjese un breve silencio algo incómodo, el cual terminó cortando Stefan.**

**-¿Os quedáis a dormir? -le preguntó este a la pareja para cambiar de tema.**

**-Bueno, dormir... -dijo su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**Elena rió divertida por lo payaso que resultaba su chico a veces y le dio un ligero codazo a modo de riña.**

**-Sí, Steff -continuó hablando Damon, mirando a su hermano para luego guiñarle un ojo a su novia-. Nos quedamos a pasar la noche.**

**El comentario provocó la risa de todos, quienes culminaron la velada con un brindis por los pequeños momentos que hacían que la vida mereciese la pena.**

***Fin del flashback***

Damon sonrió al recordar aquel hermoso día en familia, para luego ponerse serio de repente al pensar que su novia podría estar en peligro.

**D&E**

Nada más salir el sol al día siguiente, el equipo del Capitán Salvatore retomó la marcha y se adentraron en las profundidades del inmenso bosque que cubría la isla. Por suerte para ellos, con una visibilidad tan reducida y siendo tan pocos, sus enemigos no les vieron, pero los americanos sí que vieron a estos. Observando a las pequeñas tropas que pasaban cerca de ellos, Damon comprendió que algo importante debía haber al sur de la isla, pues la mayoría de los soldados se dirigían a aquella zona.


	6. Capítulo 6

_06_

El grupo de Alaric detuvo su marcha en un lugar que creyeron seguro para tomar un descanso.

-Lockwood, ve a inspeccionar la zona –le ordenó el jefe del equipo.

-Sí, señor.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo de soldados que acompañaba al Teniente Saltzmann estaba sentado en el suelo, riendo con una broma de este cuando oyeron una voz masculina preveniente de entre los árboles:

-Veo que os lo pasáis bien.

Al alzar la cabeza, se encontraron con el Capitán Salvatore sonriéndoles, acompañado de los Mikaelson y Tyler, quien les había encontrado y guiado hasta allí.

-¡Damon! -exclamó la chica Gilbert muy emocionada al verle.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Elena corrió a lanzarse a sus brazos y él le correspondió el abrazo de inmediato. Todos se les quedaron mirando pero no dijeron nada, pues estaban igual de felices de ver que sus compañeros y amigos estaban vivos.

El Capitán rompió un poco el abrazo con su novia para inspeccionar el rostro de esta en busca de alguna herida.

-Estoy bien, Damon –le sonrió ella tranquilizadoramente, posando una mano sobre la suya.

El chico, que sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que efectivamente Elena estaba sana y salva, estaba tan feliz en ese momento que no pudo contener sus emociones y no dudó en atrapar sus labios en un intenso beso.

"_Total, todos acaban de ver que hay algo entre nosotros…" _se justificó a sí mismo Damon.

La pareja se besó por unos segundos, donde se sumergieron en su propia burbuja personal, y al romper el beso, Elena se hizo a un lado para tomar una mínima distancia del chico para recobrar la pose profesional ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

Alaric fue otro que no pudo ocultar su alegría de ver a su Capitán y le saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Es bueno verte, colega –le dijo al chico.

-¿Cansado de estar al mando? –le preguntó Damon en tono de broma, para después dirigir una mirada de reconocimiento hacia todos los miembros de su equipo-. ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Todos bien -asintió Donovan con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

-Teníamos intenciones de acampar aquí esta noche –le indicó Alaric a su Capitán-. Esta zona es muy tranquila.

-Esperemos que siga siendo así…

**D&E**

Como ya había casi anochecido, los soldados recogieron algunas ramas secas e hicieron una pequeña hoguera, para luego sentarse todos a su alrededor. Como era de esperar y sin tener que intercambiar palabras ni miradas cómplices, pues les salió de forma natural, los chicos dejaron hueco para que la Soldado Gilbert y el Capitán Salvatore se sentaran juntos.

-Bueno –comenzó a decir Lockwood-, ahora que estamos todos, ¿podemos regresar a la base ya?

-Tenemos una misión -le recordó Damon-. Reconocer la zona. Y no nos iremos hasta cumplirla.

-Pero ya hemos reconocido la zona -intervino Matt.

-Nos hemos estrellado en ella –matizó su Capitán-, que no es lo mismo. Aún estamos muy lejos de regresar a casa.

Se produjo un momento de silencio con todos mirando al leve fuego mientras comían las últimas barritas que les quedaban. Elena miró a Damon de reojo, quien movió discretamente una mano para entrelazarla con la de ella y una leve sonrisa surcó el rostro de la chica, contagiándosela también a este.

Poco después, volvieron a retomar la conversación sobre lo que se ocultaba en la isla.

-¿Tú también piensas que hay algo más aquí que un simple ejército armado hasta los dientes? -le preguntó Alaric al Capitán.

-Su empeño por ocultarse de la señal satélite solo puede significar una cosa.

-Sí, eso mismo pienso yo.

Matt, quien no se estaba enterando de nada, miró con los ojos abiertos a ambos hombres.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?

-Armas nucleares -dijo Finn, quien también había llegado a esa misma conclusión.

-Y creo saber dónde las ocultan -les informó Damon-. Hay mucho movimiento de tropas al sur de la isla.

-Habrá que organizar mañana una partida para echar un vistazo a aquello -continuó el Teniente Saltzman.

-Si tienen armas nucleares -intervino Klaus-, eso significa que la ONU tiene derecho a intervenir en la isla. Esta amenaza de guerra podría detenerse antes incluso de empezar.

-Esperemos que así sea -murmuró Damon, manteniendo las emociones bajo control.

Como ya se les había hecho muy tarde, el grupo se dispuso a sacar de sus mochilas los sacos de dormir. El Capitán no dudo ni un segundo a la hora de colocar su saco al dado del de Elena, por lo que la pareja se pasó un buen rato mirándose intensamente a los ojos con las manos entrelazadas antes de dormirse, sin soltar la mano del otro. A pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba ese suelo y del frío que hacía aquella noche, ellos se sentían en la gloria al poder estar juntos después de dos días de incertidumbre. Al fin podían dormir en paz.

**D&E**

Klaus, quien estaba de guardia esa noche, estaba sentado con su rifle junto al fuego cuando Matt, quien también estaba de guardia y acababa de dar una vuelta por los alrededores para asegurar la zona, fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó Matt señalando hacia la pareja que dormía plácidamente cogida de la mano.

-Nada del otro mundo -respondió Klaus sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿En serio? Pero si el Capitán no paraba de meterse con ella, ¿cómo es que han acabado juntos?

-Conozco a Salvatore desde hace años. Siempre ha sido un poco cretino y difícil de tratar, pero una vez que se le conoce bien, es imposible no quererle. Es un gran hombre.

Donovan asintió de acuerdo, antes de volver a preguntarle a su compañero sobre su admirado Capitán:

-¿Es cierto eso que cuentan de que ingresó en las Fuerzas Aéreas con 16 años?

-Y entró en una escuela militar a los 7 -añadió Klaus confirmándolo-. El propio Saltzman le enseñó a pilotar su primer avión. Entró en combate por primera vez un año después de ingresar en las Fuerzas Aéreas.

"Mi hermano estuvo con él en esa misión y dijo que fue impresionante verle volar, que parecía como si hubiese nacido para ello. Supongo que lo lleva en la sangre.

-Puede. Aunque el Coronel Salvatore parece más bien el típico tío que asciende escalafones por su apellido, mientras que el Capitán lo hizo por mérito propio.

-Suerte que nos guarda las espaldas Damon y no su padre -bromeó el Cabo Mikaelson muy agradecido por ello.

-Mucha suerte, sí -coincidió su compañero-. Y también todo un orgullo el servir a su lado.


End file.
